Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Wikiality.com's Gift To Iraq on the 4th Anniversary of the Democracy Giving= The traditional gift for a fourth anniversary is linen. "I hope this is fire retardant." --OHeL 03:09, 20 March 2007 (UTC) "And bulletproof." '--Alethic Logic 03:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC)' "And bomb proof!" Tourskin 03:44, 20 March 2007 (UTC) "And sneaky soviet spy proof!"Tourskin 03:44, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Osama bin Laden unveils his new Spring collection. --MC Esteban 21:16, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Vice President Dick Cheney= So when I know I'm going to burp - I just hold it in like this. Otherwise, it sounds like "quack". '--Alethic Logic 01:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' "Dick Jr." '--Alethic Logic 01:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' "Dubai or not Dubai - that is the question". '--Alethic Logic 19:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' "Is that my left arm tingling, or am I just pleased to see you?" --Careax 03:01, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Dick Cheney's inner child coming out of the closet, right next to the skeletons. =Alberto Gonzales Responds to Questions= "Good evening folks. It's great to be doing stand-up again. I just finished signing the termination letters of eight U.S. attorneys, and boy is my hand tired!..." SILENCE "...Ouch! Tough crowd!" --Careax 07:56, 16 March 2007 (UTC) "OK everybody chill out with the questions, okay, I've called this meeting in the White House Disco Office cause we're gonna kick it back a little... Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5..." Factbook 02:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "...and that is how I sneaked into this lovely country..."Tourskin 03:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "You will not question my integrity. You will look at the hypnotic carpet and fall into a deeeeeep sleeeeeep." --Careax 04:32, 19 March 2007 (UTC) =Terrorist Confesses= To post which crimes this man has confessed to, click here. I still get the chicks, even when I look like this. --OHeL 07:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) "NO SOUP FOR YOU!" --Careax 07:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Ch-Ch-Ch-Chia! --MC Esteban 21:18, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Karl Rove and Alberto Gonzales= Mr. Rove blows a kiss to his beloved Fox News. --Careax 02:50, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Tee hee hee... Did I do that?" Factbook 23:26, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :" Oooh, I wonder If I left the TV on back at home..."Tourskin 02:06, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Even after years of practicing, Karl still hasn't got the Doctor Evil pose right. --Careax 04:30, 19 March 2007 (UTC) "That US Attorneys firing thing didn't go so well. Time to move on... I wonder if we could repeal the 22nd Amendment?" --OHeL 22:54, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Read between the lines! --MC Esteban 21:19, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Visits Mexico= --OHeL 12:59, 17 March 2007 (UTC) "Pull my finger." --Careax 02:49, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Don't make me bomb you! I got Tony Blair to help out too!"Tourskin 02:59, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Wait, you said 'Five, take away three?' Uh... uh... " Factbook 03:13, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Fool me once... shame on me..." ''' --Alethic Logic 22:13, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =Joseph Wilson's Wife Testifies Before a Congressional Subcommittee= "You are trying to portray me as the villian here. Anyone who grew up watching the Batman TV show knows that if I was a villian, the camera lens would be tilted on an angle. " --OHeL 12:39, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Don't be fooled, I'm a natural blonde... double agents always dye their eyebrows! but the soul patch was definitely not my idea... Factbook 02:44, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =Pro-War Demonstrators March in Washington= Some outstanding citizens indicate their eagerness to enlist and make up for deficits in the troop surge! Factbook 02:39, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore look-alike contest underway in Washington. '--Alethic Logic 22:14, 18 March 2007 (UTC)' =Gold Buillon= Halliburton prepares their new corporate paperweights for distribution. --Careax 02:15, 20 March 2007 (UTC) =Roller Derby in Denver= Liza Minelli sinks to a new low. --Careax 02:14, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :>Good one, Careax! --OHeL 22:42, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Britney Spears finally out of rehab. --MC Esteban 21:22, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Australian Police= That would be all of them. They were all thrilled to receive invitations to the mystery event. Until they discovered they were going to hear Sting perform. --Careax 06:23, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Police get together for annual Rodney King effigy beating and weenie roast. --MC Esteban 21:23, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Boatbuilders Provide Drugrunners with Superfast Craft= Now, that's what I call a "V-8" engine configuration! --OHeL 03:09, 20 March 2007 (UTC) : "YO GRINGO! THIS TAKE YA TO THE MOON IF IT HIGH!"Tourskin 03:46, 20 March 2007 (UTC) If you think those bad boys are hella good, you should see its rims! --Careax =Snow Donut= Snow donuts are formed natually Another donut desperately attempts to escape from Michael Moore's clutches. --Careax 06:52, 21 March 2007 (UTC) "Mmmm.... giant frosted donuts." - Homer Simpson Upper Left corner (just out of view): World's largest "Snow cop" --OHeL 22:40, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :There's a "flying leap through a rolling donut" joke in here somewhere, but I can't nail it. I hate it when that happens. '--Alethic Logic 03:00, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' Frosty Freeze and Krispy Kreme celebrate merger. '--Alethic Logic 03:01, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' =World's Smallest Horse= May displays results of cross-breeding horse and pot-bellied pig, while reporters look on with excitment. '--Alethic Logic 14:41, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' =A Man Works on a Highrise Building= Introducing Spiderman's new nemesis... the Blue Bulge! --Careax 06:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) =Condoleezza Rice Testifies Before Congressional Committee= "What are you gonna do? Arrest me for smoking?" --El Payo 20:50, 21 March 2007 (UTC) No... I will NOT "do a Sharon Stone!" --OHeL 22:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :(that's the point of the quote above) "And so, this is how I accidently erased the intelligence tape that said there are no weapons of mass destruction in Iraq" (I'm probably the only one here that's old enough to get this one so here). =Al Gore Arrives with Tipper to Testify About Global Warming= "Now these here are just cardboard mock-ups of what a real lockbox would look like." --El Payo 20:52, 21 March 2007 (UTC) "Tipper and I have just finished recounting the Florida ballots - and guess what..." '--Alethic Logic 03:11, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' =USAF Space Probe= French commies launch space probe to aid BEAGLES!Tourskin 01:08, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Solar Flares= : Satellite imaging shows that the Iraqi situation is on top of the worldTourskin 06:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Dolphins= Patriotic Dolphins continue to protect our waters from Bearshark attacks.Tourskin 06:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =A Freeway in Los Angeles= "This traffic is so congested I can't even ZigZag. Oh wait a minute... I guess I have time to ZigZag while I'm stopped." --OHeL 08:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Suddenly, the movie Falling Down becomes all to clear. --MC Esteban 21:30, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Gun Permits On The Rise in New Orleans= Be afraid... be VERY afraid... '--Alethic Logic 03:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC)' Druggy lady given gun permit...Tourskin 06:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Polar Bear Cub Knut's First Public Appearance= =World's Largest Railway Model= =University Denies Award to Jeb Bush= Please Give Jeb Bush An Award Katherine Harris's penis? About yay big. --MC Esteban 21:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =One of the World's Smallest Owls= o rly?--MC Esteban 21:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =UCLA Bruins Defeat Stephen Colbert's Pick To Win NCAA Tournament= Don't let the cute mascot fool you. These Bruins will kill you. --El Payo 01:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) GO BRUINS! 'Go Bruins!' is not intended as an endorsement of bears.